La flamme de nos souvenirs
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: Dir en GreyKaoru voit pertir Shinya...et la, tout commence à s'effondre autours du leader


Titre : La flamme de nos souvenirs.  
Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana  
Genre : shonen-ai song  
Bases : Elle en grey/Pierrot  
Pairing : Toshiya x Kaoru Kyô x Die (oui, j'ai une bonne raison pour vous dire les couples... Mais je ne vous l'expliquerais pas!!)   
Disclaimeur : Toujours pas à moi, enfin, Kaoru si, mais c'est pas encore officiel. Nifnif  
Mot de l'auteuse : Oui, une seconde fic sur les diru après en avoir bavé avec la première, celle-ci sera plus simple et surtout moins longue. Bon, je ne vous en dit pas plus, alors bonne lecture.

**La flamme de nos souvenirs. **

**-**Pff…Ca va bientôt faire deux heures qu'ils sont la dedans ! grogne Toshiya.  
-T'inquiète Tochi ! Si notre Pépé-visual-Sama, sans lui manquer de respect, était en train de se taper Shinya… On les entendrait ! ironise le chanteur, la tête plongée entre les genoux de Die.  
-Gnagnagna …  
-Arrêtez tous les deux, interromps le roux, qui jouait avec les mèches blondes de son amant, Je suis sur qu'il lui parle de ça.  
-Ca quoi ? interroge l'homme aux crins bleus.  
-Koibito… Tu connais Shinya ! Il change d'avis comme de chemise. En plus, c'était juste sur un coup de tête qu'il a dit ça.  
-Tu sais très bien que non Kyô, s'il en a parlé pendant une semaine, c'est qu'il compte le faire. Poursuit sérieusement le guitariste.   
-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi toi. Annonce ledit Kyô en écrasant les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes.  
-Bark ! Allez faire ça ailleurs !  
-Toshiya, c'est pas par ce que ton partenaire n'est pas là que nous, on a pas le droit de se faire plaisir !

Die en sourie, avant d'à nouveau, unir ses lèvres à celles du chanteur.  
C'est à ce moment que la porte de salle de réunion s'ouvrit, battant violement contre le mur, laissant sortir le petit blond, bientôt suivit par Kaoru. Le leader attrapa le sac de vêtement de Shinya et le lui jeta en pleine figure avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse sans même le remercier.  
Kaoru rejoint alors les trois autres membres de Dir en grey et leur lança un regard noir avant se s'assoire, repoussant cruellement le bassiste qui li avait sauté au cou. 

-Bah…Kao-Kun °oo° ?  
-Toi, c'est pas le moment ! Annonce froidement le guitariste. _Je retrouve le froid et sadique Kaoru que j__'__aime_

-Bon, alors. Comment s'est passé ton entretient avec notre benjamin adoré… demande ironiquement le warumono, qui s'était enfin décidé de se passer des lèvres de son amant !  
-…  
-Kaoru ??  
-Je vous annonce que les Dir en grey, étant à présent réduit au malheureux nombre de quatre, vont devoir recruter un nouveau batteur avant le prochain concert ayant lieu dans trois mois, la « Fausse blonde » s'étant fait la malle.  
-Fausse blonde ! Je te remercie Kaoru !!!  
-Oh ! Ta gueule le Nain !!! Je t'ai pas sonné ! _quelle violence...  
_-Mais elle t'a rien fait Ma fausse blonde. Calme Die, Serrant son « nain » dans ses bras nus.  
-Bon… J'en ai raz le bol de vos conneries. JE ME CASSE ! Et devinez quoi ? Je ne laisse pas sans rien faire. La semaine prochaine, rendez-vous a 10h30, et vous m'aurez préparé les listes de tous les meilleurs batteurs de groupe pour qu'on les appelle et qu'on auditionne. Sur ce, gentes damoiseaux, au revoir !  
-Au revoir... Et vos ordre seront exécutés, Ô Kaoru-Leader-Sama   
-...  
- Pas taper la fausse blonde. Hurle Kyô, feignant la peur.

Le guitariste poussa un soupir d'exaspération et pris la main de Toshiya dans les sienne, l'entraînant dehors, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule robuste, passant sa main sous son t-Shirt.

Le pseudo batteur avait fini sa démonstration et affichait à présent un grand sourire, que le leader lui rendit ironiquement :

-T'as du peps mais ... Pas assez d'expérience. Désolé. Suivant !!

Lorsqu'il vit entrer le batteur suivant, le guitariste aurait voulut faire marche arrière… Ce batteur qu'il reconnu tout de suite, il aurait préféré ne pas le voir. 

-Alors, Mister Kaoru, on la fait cette audition ou pas…   
-Je t'en prie, je t'écoute… Takeo…

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard noir, croulant sous l'électricité avant que le batteur de Pierrot ne se mette à jouer. Celui-ci offrit alors une époustouflante démonstration, jouant presque à la perfection les rythmes de Cage. Il marqua la fin du morceau en posant ses baguettes sur le tambour qui lui faisait face. Il affichait un sourire satisfait, mais Kaoru resta sceptique, il trouvait l'interprétation trop personnelle. Mais savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix et fini par dire

-Ouais ouais… C'est bon. Tu restes jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un autre batteur.  
-Bien. A quand la prochaine répétition ??  
- grand sourire, Demain ! A 8h30 Et t'as plutôt intérêt d'être à l'heure.

Le guitariste afficha un sourire sadique, avant de sortir de la salle, laissant ses quatre membres à la merci du nouveau batteur. 

-Il est toujours comme ça le grand-père ?? demande Takeo en riant.  
-Pas toujours… Mais trop souvent répond le warumono, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Les trois garçons discutaient tranquillement, mais le bassiste ne pris pas part à leur conversation retrouva son amant dehors.   
Lui fumait sa cigarette quotidienne, ses cheveux violets volant au vent. Bientôt, il senti les bras de Toshiya s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses lèvres se poser au creux de on cou. 

- Kaoru… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Koibito ?  
-… Rien. Répondit-il d'une voix faible.  
-C'est pas vrai ! Kaoru tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher… alors dis moi.

Le guitariste écrasa son mégot sur la rembarre de fer avant de se blottir contre le bassiste, cherchant un semblant de réconfort. 

-Tochi-Kun… Vas dire aux autres qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui.   
- ?  
-… Je, j'peux plus supporter Takeo.

Le bassiste sourit au leader avant de lui tendre les clefs de la voiture. 

_**oOoOoOo**_

-Non ! Non ! Non et non !hurlait le guitariste, Ca vas pas du tout! Vous me faites quoi là ?! Toshiya, c'est quoi ces accords ?  
-°oo° Disouli Kaoru…   
-Oh pas la peine de t'excuser hein… Et toi Kyô-CHAN …sourire sadique  
-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça OèéO (sort les gants de boxe)  
-On verra ça quand tu chanteras et beugleras correctement…  
-Mais…  
-Pas de « mais » ! Tu vas me bosser tes textes chez toi ! Continuait le leader.  
- …   
-C'est bon toi, me regarde pas avec ces yeux là… Daisukeeeeee. _Décidemment, aujourd__'__hui, le père Kao a décidé de faire chier son monde. _  
-Oh c'est bon ! Intervient le batteur, T'as fini de gueuler sur tout ce qui bouge ?  
- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Et t'as intérêt à la jouer moins perso. Ici, on fait du Dir en Grey, et pas du Pierrot !  
Bon, on reprend

Les cinq musiciens se remirent à jouer, mais au bout d'à peine deux minutes, le leader débrancha sa guitare avant d'enfiler sa veste. Le chanteur le suivit jusqu'au dehors où il lui demanda des explications. 

-C'est toi qui veux des explications ??? Tu te fous de moi Kyô ! Continuez comme ça et on va se faire huer pendant le concert !  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères. Décidément, la vieillesse réussie mieux à mon Die-Kun...  
-Mais enfin Kyô, on a plus que six semaines pour répéter !!! T'as vu c'que ça donne ! Si vous continuez comme ça, on peut d'office annuler le concert!

Le guitariste monta dans le taxi qui venait de se garer et claqua violement la porte de l'automobile. Jamais le blond ne l'avait vu aussi en colère.  
La radio poussée à fond dans la voiture diffusait un air de piano des plus agréable. Le guitariste s'enfonce alors dans son siège en soupirant doucement. 

-Aaah ! On voit tout de suite que c'est un morceau travaillé…  
-Ah oui ? Vous avez passé un mauvais moment ?? interroge le chauffeur.  
- rit Ils ont joué comme des merdes ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir tiré de là…   
-  
-Vous pouvez mettre un peu plus fort ??  
-...C'est impressionnant. Ça fais à peine un mois que ce jeune pianiste à débuté et tout le monde s'arrache déjà ses cd's   
-Ah ?? Et qui est-il donc ?  
-Il se fait appeler « Miyu ».

Le guitariste eu un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se laissait bercer par ces douces mélodies, avant que le chauffeur n'ajoute qu'une soirée entière était consacrée au pianiste mystère.

Un corps nu, tremblant, frissonnait parmi les draps noirs… Depuis plus d'une heure, Kaoru était allongé et se laissait torturer par ces morceaux. Ces mélodies, elles lui rappelaient sa sensibilité, sa douceur, sa violence. Elles lui rappelaient qu'il était parti.

-Kaoru-Kun ??

Aucun bruit ne parvint à l'oreille du bassiste tendis qu'il déposait ses affaire dans l'entrée. Alors il se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre, où il trouva son amant étendu sur le sol. L'homme avait les mains posées sur son visage blanc. Puis, entendant la voix de son amant, il se relève brusquement découvrant ses yeux larmoyants.

-Kaoru !!

Le bassiste se précipita vers son amant pour l'enlacer, avant que celui-ci ne s'agrippe fortement à lui. 

-Toshiya ! Toshi-Ya !   
-Allons, c'est fini mon ange…   
-Je t'en prie !Je t'en prie !   
-Quoi ?  
-Laisse moi ! Laisse moi te faire l'amour…

L'homme à la chevelure de nuit ferme doucement les yeux et se laisse entraîner par son amant, qui écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Il sentait son corps brûlant trembler contre le sien, qui ne tarda pas à brûler aussi. 

-Kaoru… KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUU !  
- ll  
-Mon ange ?

Kaoru était au balcon, une cigarette entre les doigts, ses longs crins violets volant au vent. Il plaqua alors ses mains contre sa figure, versant à nouveau d'innombrables larmes.

**Des images me reviennent  
Comme le souvenir tendre  
D'une ancienne ritournelle  
Autrefois en décembre **

_Le guitariste sortait à peine de la douche qu__'__il entendit la sonnette de l__'__appartement annoncer la venu d'un visiteur. Il se précipita pour ouvrir, nouant une serviette à sa taille._

_  
-Bonsoir Kaoru__…__ dit alors le jeune homme, de sa voix doucereuse.  
-__…__Shinya? Oo__Que, qu__'__est ce que tu fais ici?? _

_  
Le jeune blond sourit à son ami, qui paraissait à la fois surpris et enchanté de sa venue. Celui ci tenait dans ses mains un sac de sport et un oreiller.  
_

_-Tu, te, que__…__poursuivit Kaoru, qui grelottait légèrement.  
-Tu me fait entrer, ou tu préfères attendre de choper la crève?   
-° °Oui, entre donc _

_  
Le blond pénètre dans le hall d__'__entrée et donne sur la joue de son hôte un petit et tendre baiser._

_  
-Assieds-toi__… __Et si tu veux boire quelque chose, sert toi! Quelques minutes plus tard, le guitariste redescend, vêtu d__'__un box noir, surmonté d'un t-shirt long et s'assoie aux côtés de son ami.  
_

_-Je suis désolé de te déranger si tard__…__  
-Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas. Mais, je croyait que t__'__étais avec Die??  
-C__'__est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu__'__à ce que je vois arriver Kyô  
-Kyô??  
-Alors, plutôt que de leur tenir la chandelle, j__'__ai préféré partir__…__ Enfin, tu vois c__'__que je veux dire._

_  
Le blond eu un sourire amer et posa le tête sur l__'__épaule de Kaoru, qui demanda doucement:  
_

_-Pourquoi moi?? Et pas Toshiya?? Ou un autre d__'__ailleurs__…__   
- __…_

_  
Le blond afficha u doux sourire et posa son verre sur la table, rougissant.  
_

_-En temps que leader, t__'__es le premier à qui j__'__ai pensé…  
-…Je vous terrorise tant que ça!? _

_  
Le batteur rie doucement avant de passer sa main sur celle de Kaoru. Celui-ci se mit alors à rougir et ramassa les deux verres pour les emmener en cuisine. Lorsqu__'__il revint, Shinya somnolait déjà, allongé sur le canapé. Le leader passe alors sa main dans ses crins soyeux. Puis, pour le mettre à l__'__aise, il commence doucement à déboutonner sa chemise. Le batteur ayant sentit ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, se réveille peu à peu__…__Il entoure alors le visage de Kaoru de ses bras et dépose sur sa joue un nouveau baiser. Le guitariste reste d__'__abord surprit, puis, il l__'__imite aussitôt, blottissant son visage dans son cou.  
_

_- Je__vais te chercher ne couverture__…__   
-Non! Attend__…_

_  
Le guitariste se retourne__… __Shinya s__'__avance doucement vers lui et prend ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il les porte lentement à ses lèvres et baise doucement ses phalanges avant de glisser à son oreille:  
_

_-…Non __…__   
-ôô non?  
-Je__… __S__'__il te plaît__… j__uste cette nuit__…_

_  
Le batteur serrant les mains froides du leader dans les siennes. Celui-ci sourit alors tendrement et serre le benjamin dans des bras. Il le guide alors jusque dans sa chambre, l__�__unique pièce où régnait un désordre magistral. Kaoru se débarrassa de son haut avant de se glisser entre les draps et d__inviter son ami à en faire autant. Shinya éteignit alors la lumière avant d__ôter ses vêtements uns à uns. Le guitariste, plongé dans l__obscurité la plus totale et n__entendant que le bruit du tissus sur son corps, les imaginait glisser sur sa peau blanche, avant de s'écraser au sol. Bientôt, il sentit le matelas s__affaisser sous le poids du blond et son corps se glisser près du sien.  
_

_-Bonne nuit Kaoru-San__   
-Bonne nuit mon Shinya_

_  
Le batteur ferma les yeux et se blottis contre le leader, avant d__enrouler ses bras autours de sa taille, posant sa joue près de son c__oe__ur.   
Ce fut lors de cette nuit si douce, si délicieuse que le guitariste teint le batteur pour la première fois dans ses bras. _

Le bassiste enroule doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Kaoru et dépose dans son cou un doux et tendre baiser, avant de le bercer doucement. 

-J'te demande pardon Tochi...  
-Pourquoi donc Koibito ?

Le guitariste se retourna dans les bras de son amant avant de se blottir contre lui, passant à son tour ses bras autour de son corps humide. 

-Je n'y arrive plus...Je n'arrive plus à te faire l'amour ! Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît...  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Baka!  
silence   
-Avant... quand je prenait possession de ton corps, de ton âme...Avant, quand je t'entendais gémir, hurler... Je ne ressentais que l'amour qui nous unissait. .Mais...   
-... ...Mais... quoi ?  
-Cette nuit...Quand je suis entré en toi... Je n'ai ressentit que le plaisir et le sexe...!  
-Kaoru...  
-Je n'ai ressentit que ma chaire dans la tienne!Ta chaire, tes entrailles! ta chaire et tes entrailles !!! TA CHAIRE ET TES ENTRAILLES !!!!!!!!!!

Ces hurlements mirent le leader à terre, il était à présent effondré sur le sol, pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais sentant la main de son amour se balader sur son dos, il se relève brusquement et cours s'enfermer dans cette chambre, celle ou il dormait seul, comme avant... 

Les cinq musiciens avaient fini de répéter et déjeunaient tranquillement tous ensembles. Tous, sauf Kaoru, qui se tenait à l'écart et ne disait rien. 

-Bah Tochi ? T'es pas avec Kao-Chan?  
-Non...   
- ??  
-...Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Et je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui lui rendra le sourire  
-Aaaah, soupira le blond, c'est bizarre, mais ça m'ennuie de voir Kaoru broyer du noir...   
-Ne me dit pas que...  
-Si, il me ferait presque de la peine.  
-En tout cas, coupe le batteur, cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. De toute façon, ce mec est une vrai girouette, tantôt il vas te gueuler dessus, tantôt...   
-Ecoute, interromps Die, On sais que Kaoru à des sautes d'humeur et qu'il est parfois très désagréable...Mais c'est dans son caractère!   
-Bof, de toute façon, il m'a dans le nez depuis qu'on s'est vu.   
-Alors comme ça, tu aimes me critiquer ? grogne Kaoru, qui venait de les rejoindre.  
-Oh, c'est bon toi. Si t'es venu pour faire chier ton monde, tu peux tout de suite repartir, Pépé-Leader-Grognon, réplique Takeo, le regard défiant.  
-Vas pondre un oeuf toi, chui juste venu chercher une clope, j'ai fini mon paquet.

Le roux se lève pour tendre le sien au guitariste, qui lui arrache littéralement des mains avant d'aller fumer dehors. 

-Le pauvre, ironise le batteur, le vieillesse le rend de plus en plus susceptible  
-C'est bon, glisse Toshiya, fous lui un peu la paix, ça lui fera des vacances...   
-T'es mignon Toshiya, mais c"est pas parce qu"il te fait grimper au rideau que tu dois le défendre!!

Au même moment, le leader entra en trombe dans la salle et giflât le batteur. Le chanteur et son amant tentaient tant bien que mal de l"immobiliser, mais Takeo éclata de rire. 

-Alors c'est vrai? Kaoru, je ne te croyais pas comme ça!  
- Laissez-moi !!! Mais lâchez moi merde !!!!!  
-Allons Kaoru calmes toi! supplie Die.  
-Ma calmer ?!!! Me calmer moi !!!!!  
-Allons, ce n'est rien! Ricane le batteur, si ce que j'ai dit l'irrite à ce point, c'est que c'est vrai

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard, mais finalement, le leader courut s'enfermer dans la salle de réunion. Il tomba alors sur une affiche du premier concert de La:Sadie's, et il tomba sur... Son visage. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, alors, il assit sur la chaise la plus proche et cloua son visage sur ses mains.

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu****on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flammes de nos souvenirs**

_Le batteur venait à peine de se lever, et trouvait, en descendant les escaliers, son ami devant Crash Nitro Kart, une cigarette au bec. Il arriva par derrière et s__installa près de lui avant de lui retirer sa nicotine du bec pour lui déposer sur sa joue son baiser matinal.  
_

_-T__es déjà la dessus ??  
-Ben y faut embrasse si je veux battre mon record personnel__   
-Mais tu ne fait que ça! annonce Shinya en riant.  
-Ouais__C__est pour cela que je suis imbattable _

_  
Le blond sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper le bol de riz que le leader lui avait préparé. Puis, il s__installe à ses côtés et commence à manger, la tête posée sur son épaule ; il répéta en riant le dernier mot qu__avait prononcé Kaoru.  
_

_-Quoi??   
-Je suis parfaitement capable de te battre. annonce doucement le blond.  
-Dans ce cas, annonce Kaoru en lui tendant la seconde manette, Montre moi ce que tu sais faire. _

_  
Le blond s__empara de son __"__arme__"__ et imposa des changements de règles.  
_

_-Et quels sont-ils? interroge le leader.  
-On fait le circuit en marche arrière sans avoir la possibilité d__avancer__   
-Ouais__Et ??  
-Le gagnant choisit le programme de l__après midi, voir de toute la journée__ Termine le blond, affichant un sourire charmeur._

_Kaoru sourit alors de toutes ses dents et les deux hommes commencèrent enfin la compétition.  
_

_**oOoOoOo  
**_

_-Shinya _

_  
Le batteur était allongé sur le sofa, la tête posée sur les genoux du violet qui glissait la main dans ses crins blond et ouvrit progressivement les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami avant qu__ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre pour se glisser sous les draps. Shinya saisit alors les poignets du guitariste pour les croiser sur sa taille, et s__endormir aussitôt. _

-Kaoru?? Kaoru mon coeur? 

Le bassiste se décide finalement à cesser de frapper à la porte et pénètre dans la chambre du guitariste. Il le vit alors, assis sur le lit, écrasant d'une main ce qui devait être sa dixième cigarette dans le cendrier qu'il tenait de son autre main. Le bassiste s'approche alors de lui et caresse le dos de sa main. 

-Kaoru! Est-ce que ça va??  
- . fume

Le leader ne répondit pas, il regardait droit devant lui, le regard vide. Jamais il n'avait fumé autant. Il saisit alors son visage et le regarda dans les yeux. 

-Kaoru !  
-   
-Kaoru réponds moi...  
-Toshiya... 'Hips'  
-Bon sang, mais t'as bu en plus !!!  
- J'ai juste pris trois bouteilles de sake!:  
- Bon, écoute, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou je sens que...  
-Tu vas quand même me faire croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi !!!  
-Mais bien sûr que si idiot !!

Le guitariste détourna la tête et alluma une nouvelle clope, que le bassiste s'empressa de lui reprendre. 

-Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois...Dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive!  
-Tu devrais pas t'soucier de moi comme ça...C'est vrai quoi 'hips' ! Chui qu'une grande gueule qui beugle sur tout ce qui bouge 'hips'...Plus difficile à vivre tu trouveras pas...  
-Allons Kao! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.  
-MAIS J'DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! Je...Je sais plus... ...

L'homme à la chevelure violette s'effondre dans les bras du bassiste, versant mille et une larmes, qu'il retenait visiblement depuis trop longtemps. Cette nuit là, il eut besoin de tout le réconfort qu'il n'avait jamais eut... C'est là, lové dans les bras de Toshiya qu'il se calma doucement. Mais ce n'était ni de ses bras, ni lèvres qu'il avait besoin. 

-Toshiya pardonne moi...Pardon...  
-Pourquoi Koibito...  
-Parce que je...Parce que je n'...  
silence   
-Dit moi réplique s'il te plaît...  
-Parce que je n'arrive plus à t'aimer...  
-Mon poussin... -Pardon... PARDON!!!!!

Le bassiste serra d'avantage son amour contre lui, pour calmer ses incessants tremblements. Puis, il susurra à son oreille: 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer pour que je me fasse du souci...

**Doucement Un écho  
Comme une braise sous la cendre  
Un murmure A mi-mots  
Que mon c****oe****ur veut comprendre **

_-Je__On a pas besoin d__aimer pour s__inquiéter__  
-larmes   
-Alors s__il te plaît Shinya__Dis moi pourquoi tu pleures_

_  
Le guitariste saisit les petites mains blanches du batteur dans les siennes, avant de porter chacune d__elles à ses joues chaudes. Le blond ferme alors ses yeux remplis de larmes et calle sa tête contre celle de son ami.  
_

_S__il te plaît Shinya__  
-Ce, c__"__est de ma faute si réplique est parti !! Je, je lui ai dis des trucs que je n__"__avais pas à dire  
-__Tu sais très bien que c__est faux__   
-Mais non, c__est vrai!!!__Je__J__te demande pardon_

_  
Le guitariste resserra son étreinte avant de blottir ses lèvre entre le nez et l__'oe__il droit du batteur, qui s__appuyait d__avantage contre lui. Puis, il releva la tête et découvrit un radieux sourire sur son visage. Le leader de groupe qui n__était plus passa sa main sur les joues humides de Shinya et l__embrasse tendrement._

_  
-Tu vois__Je n__ai pas besoin de t__aimer d__amour pour te faire voir que je tien à toi__   
-° °  
-sourire  
-Me__Merci réplique... _

_  
Ledit réplique coinça les petites mèches du blond derrière son oreille pour dégager sons visage. Celui-ci sourit doucement et posa se tête au creux de son cou, en respirant l__odeur qui s__en émanait. Il laissa sa bouche se poser sur sa peau brûlante et poussa un léger soupir. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, le plus jeune se laissant bercer par son ami.  
_

_- Tu vois, je n__ai pas besoin de t__aimer d__amour pour trouver les mots qui te réconfortent__J__ai juste envie de te voir à nouveau sourire__  
-Je__  
-...Mon petit Shin-Chan  
-...Souli... réplique...-Chan. _

_  
Le guitariste afficha un nouveau sourire en caressant la joue du batteur. Puis, il déposa sur ses lèvre fines un innocent et chaste baiser, avant de se glisser sous les draps et d__éteindre la lumière.  
_

_-Kaoru je__   
-Allez, n__y penses plus et rendors toi mon c__oe__ur_

_  
Le bassiste approuva d__un signe de la tête, puis se glisse près de réplique, qui entoura son épaule d__un bras protecteur._

_  
-Bonne nuit mon Shinya.  
-Oyasumi__   
- zZzZz -.- zZzZz  
-Koibito no_

_  
Shinya passe sa main sur les hanches nues du guitariste avant de s__endormir à son tour, bercé par la douce respiration du guitariste. _

alors maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le bassiste découvrit alors que Kaoru venait de s"endormir, dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa alors sur le front et s'allongea à ses côtés... pour la dernière fois.

Lorsqu 'il ouvrit les yeux, le guitariste ne vit personne. Il chaussa alors ses lunettes et regarda sa montre. La première chose qu'il vit, c'est qu'il était en retard...11h30 alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 10 h 45.Ce ne fut qu'après avoir ouvert les rideaux qu'il vit le mot que le bassiste lui avait laissé:

_Kaoru;   
Repose toi un peu ce matin,  
je suis parti avec les autre et on  
commence sans toi. Rejoint nous  
quand tu veux, mais ne t'inquiète  
surtout pas.  
Bises Toshiya _

Kaoru sourit et reposa le mot sur la table, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.  
Il saisit le trousseau de clef, ferma l'appartement et monta en voiture. A peine eut-il mit le contact qu'une douce mélodie parvint à son oreille...Il aurait voulut éteindre la radio, mais la tendresse et la douceur de ce morceau lui rappelaient trop cet être qui l'avait quitté...cet homme qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Il baissa la tête et trouva la cassette qu'il avait enregistrée quelques jours auparavant. Il la glissa alors dans le lecteur et se mit en route pour le local.  
Le guitariste s'approche lentement de la porte du local, mais quelque chose l'empêche de l'ouvrir...Cette mélodie, elle lui était si familière... pourtant, il ne leur avait jamais apprise. C'est alors qu'il comprit; il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita dans la salle et débrancha tous les fils des amplis. 

-Kaoru... murmura le bassiste.  
-regard noir  
-C'est je t-avais dit de...  
-Quand vous ai-je appris ce morceau?? Interrompit-il.  
silence général   
-Où avez vous eu cette partition ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Comme personne ne lui répondait, le guitariste su tout de suite vers qui tourner son regard. Il fondit sur le batteur et lui arracha la feuille des mains. 

-Toi! Tu vas me dire où tu as trouvé ça!!  
-…   
-Réponds moi bordel!!  
-C'est pas de ma faute si ta petite blonde ne sait pas cacher ses secrets...se moque Takeo.  
-J'y crois pas... Comment as-tu osé fouiller dans ses affaires!!!   
-...Hey, réplique a passé la matinée à chercher des paroles pour ce truc, alors...   
-Alors rien! On ne jouera pas ce morceau un point c'est tout!!!  
-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi??  
-Parce que...

Le batteur afficha un sourire narquois et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le leader plia la partition en quatre avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et il hurla sauvagement. 

-Le premier qui me parle de ce morceau va avoir affaire à moi!!!!!! _Si si, c__est censé faire peur _

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea finalement vers les toilettes pour s'y enfermer, comme à son habitude. Le roux se tourna alors vers son amant, qui l'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre le chef de groupe. _J__ai l__impression de parler de scoutisme _

- Kaoru...Kaoru c'est moi, Warumono...Kao-San ouvre moi s'il te plaît!

**Je me souviens il me semble  
Des jeux qu****on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme de nos souvenirs **

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, une mélodie douce, claire. Elle tire peu à peu Kaoru de ses songes. Il remarque alors que le batteur n__est plus là, il endosse un peignoir et descend discrètement__ Pour enfin l__apercevoir.   
Ses doigts caressent gracieusement les touches du piano devant lequel il est assis. Le guitariste s__assoie alors dans les escaliers, sans faire de bruit et continue à écouter cette mélodie si voluptueuse. Mais Shinya détourna la tête et sourit, invitant son ami à le rejoindre. Kaoru s__'i__nstalle alors aux côtés du pianiste, qui l__embrasse sur la joue.  
_

_-Désolé de t__'avo__ir__  
-Chu...Continue__S__il te plaît__  
-OO   
-Cette mélodie est si belle, si pure__  
-Kaoru__  
-Et puis, elle te ressemble tellement_

_  
Le blond enlace son ami avant de ses remettre à jouer, sous le regard admirateur de Kaoru. Celui-ci passe alors la main sur ses cuisses dénudées et pose sa tête contre le sienne, fermant doucement les yeux.  
_

_-Kao__   
-C__est fou ce que j__aime quand tu joues__   
-Merci_

_  
Le blond rougit doucement avant que le leader ne caresse doucement sa joue. Puis, tout deux retournèrent se coucher, se serrant comme ils ne l__avaient jamais fait.  
_

_-Tu sais, murmure Kaoru, je pense que tu pourrais faire un magnifique morceau avec ce que tu viens de jouer__   
-Ah bon__  
-Oui__Et je t__aiderais, je serais là si jamais tu en à besoin__Mais c__est toi qui le composerais. _

_  
Kaoru dépose un doux baiser sur le front du batteur avant de chuchoter à son oreille.  
_

_-Et ce sera nôtre petit secret__... Rien__ qu__à nous deux_

_  
Le blond poussa un doux soupir, et les deux musiciens s__endormirent, enlacés. _

Le guitariste se décide finalement à sortir des cabinets, mais il bouda son ami et se dirigea directement vers le local, où il s'effondra sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Kyô.

-Bah alors Kao-San...  
-Fous moi la paix ... Espèce de warumono...  
-Bah... Tu vas quand même pas nous faire un vieux coup de déprime. On est à quelques jours du concert quand même...   
-¬¬  
-Aller quoi ! Sourit un peu... Le Kaoru-Hyper-Braillard qu'on aime nous manque!

Le blond afficha un sourire mêlant joie et affection avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le nez du guitariste. Kaoru sourit et enlaça à son tour son ami, avant de le remercier. 

**oOoOoOo**

**  
**-Kaoru, tu m'envoie ta laque s'teupé...

Le guitariste fit voler le produit a travers la pièce pour qu'il atterrisse enfin dans les mains du bassiste. Voyant son air absent, le roux s'approche de lui et colle sur sa joue un baiser affectueux. 

-Ca va aller toi ??  
-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!! Hurla le warumono, qui les avait surpris.  
-Kyô...  
-...°°...

Le blond s'éloigna sans rien dire, faisant sourire les deux hommes.

-Je te sens soucieux Kaoru, t'es sûr que ça va aller ?  
-Oui, oui. C'est juste que c'est nôtre premier concert...Sans lui.

Le leader afficha un maigre sourire tendit qu'on leur annonçait qu'ils montaient en scène d'ici peu. Die pose alors chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un doux baiser afin de l'encourager, à sa manière. Kyô arrive et imite son amant avec de serrer le guitariste aux cheveux violets dans ses bras. 

-On t'aime tu sais.  
-Et sera toujours là pour toi.

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent fortement tandis que le batteur soupirait d'exaspération. 

_« boku ni wa yasashisugita no ka naa? mukashi no torauma wo utsushi   
saigo no kimi made kowashita boku wa sado? » _

Tandis que les quatre musiciens terminaient le morceau, le chanteur vaquait au devant de la scène. Puis, vient l'applaudissement des foules, les hurlements euphoriques des nombreux fans avant une nouvelle chanson, que Kaoru reconnut dès les premiers accords... dès les premières notes. Il regarda alternativement ses trois musiciens avant de lâcher sa guitare pour se cacher les oreilles et fermer ses yeux brûlant de pleurs. 

-Non!   
_ ploc ploc _  
...Non arrête !!!  
des larmes...des pleurs ...  
Je t'en prie arrête !!!!  
_Encore et encore__ Elles coulent continuellement sur ta peau_  
...Je t'en supplie... arrête! arrête!

ARRÊTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

**De très loin Un écho  
Comme une brase sous la cendre   
Un murmure A mi-mots  
Que mon c****oe****ur veut comprendre **

_soupirssoupirs   
_

_-Shinya ? _

_  
Le guitariste allume la lampe de chevet qui trônait fièrement à côté de lui. Il vit alors le batteur assis, son visage cloué dans la paume de ses mains. Il passe alors ses bras autours de ses épaules grelottantes et l__attire doucement contre lui.  
_

_-Là__Dit moi ce qui ne va pas mon ange__  
-Pardon__  
-Hein ?  
-J__te demande pardon Kaoru_

_  
Le jeune blond se blottit d__avantage contre son ami, enfonçant son visage au creux de son cou. Kaoru passait doucement son pouce sur sa colonne vertébrale pour apaiser ses pleurs, posant sur ses crins dorés de nombreux petits baisers.  
_

_-Allons, calme toi...  
-Je__ Je, pardon__  
-Chhhhhht__Allez, c__est fini__Ne pleure plus. _

_  
Le leader saisit le visage de Shinya entre deux doigts et lui sourit, avant de baiser chacune de ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Puis, il déposa un baiser plus long sur sa frange blonde, fermant doucement les yeux.  
_

_-Kaorularmes   
-Même si je m__en vais__murmure-t-il à son oreille, Tu resteras mon petit batteur adoré... Et puis, je vais juste changer de maison, on se verra toujours_

_  
Le blond eu un long soupir et dépose au creux du cou du leader un long et doux baiser. Celui-ci l__enlaça alors tendrement avant d__éteindre la lumière.  
La sonnette retentit alors Shinya se précipita pour ouvrir au nouveau bassiste du groupe.  
_

_-Salut ! Annonce celui-ci, un grand sourire cloué aux lèvres, Est-ce que Kaoru est là ??  
-__Je vais l__appeler._

_  
Ayant entendu le tumulte qui régnait en bas, la guitariste se précipita dans es escaliers. Il sauta au cou du visiteur avant de couvrir son visage et son cou de baisers amoureux.  
_

_-Toshiya__T__es arrivé tôt mon c__oe__ur__   
- Comment ça va ? _

_  
Le leader offrit un grand sourire au bassiste qui joignit ses lèvres au siennes, le serrant d__avantage contre lui.  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers le batteur, qui affichait un sourire triste. Kaoru prit alors ses mains et baisa doucement chacune d'elle avant d'annoncer:  
_

_-Ecoute, je sais que...Enfin...  
-Oui?  
-...soupir Toshiya et moi avons quelque chose pour toi._

_  
Le blond roula des yeux comme des billes en voyant le bassiste arriver, un paquet troué dans les mains. Il tendit la boîte à Shinya, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il entendit alors de petits couinements, avant de voir un petit museau poilu pointer le bout de son nez. Il prit la boule de poil dans ses mains et resta béat.   
_

_-Coucou...Coucou petite boule de poils!   
-Il te plaît? demande le guitariste en souriant.  
-Il est adorable...Un petite bouille!   
-Il s'appelle Miyu... Et il est pour toi.  
-Je...Merci mais...pourquoi?  
-Pour me faire pardonner de t'enlever Kaoru..._

Le deux amoureux s'échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant que le leader ne s'approche de Shinya et ne dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

_  
-...Pour ne pas que tu sois seul..._

_  
Le blond fit un doux sourire au violet et embrassa les deux amis avant qu__ils ne le quittent.  
Les deux musiciens montent en voiture, le plus âgé des deux claquant la porte en dernier.  
_

_soupir   
-Ca va aller Koibito?  
-Hum hum..._

Le guitariste posa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon et sa main sur sa cuisse avant que celui-ci ne démarre la voiture. Ils se mirent alors en route pour le nouvel appartement du guitariste...mais celui-ci sentait comme un poids qui pesait sur son coeur...Il entendait des pleurs...Ses pleurs.

-Je t'en pris... Arrête!!! 

Kaoru ouvrit ses yeux perlés de larmes et se débarrassa de sa guitare, avant de s'enfuir dans les coulisses, cherchant désespérément la sortie.

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle tandis que le pianiste, étalé sur le clavier de son instrument, pleurait en silence... Et cela depuis le début de sa prestation. Même l'orchestre s'était tu... personne ne connaissait la raison de ses larmes, personne ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit, personne n'osait bouger et laisser à l'abandon cette être si triste. Il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait, la tête enfoncée dans ses bras croisés. Puis, doucement, les violons se remirent à jouer, sifflant à son oreille cette mélodie si belle, si douce...cette mélodie qu'il reconnut. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas faire à nouveau face à cette réalité si cruelle. Mais cette caresse dans ses crins soyeux, ces baisers si doux, abandonnés au creux de sa main... une seule personne pouvait les lui donner. Il releva alors la tête et découvrit le visage larmoyant de Kaoru, qui l'enlaça aussitôt, fermant les yeux. 

-Mon bébé... Mon petit ange...

Le jeune pianiste enroula ses bras autour de la taille du guitariste, enfouissant son visage dans ses vêtement de vinyle. Puis, il murmura son nom entre deux sanglots... pour se rassurer, pour qu'il le serre plus fort. Mais le guitariste serra doucement sa main et la déposa sur les touches de l'instrument. Le jeune homme hésita, mais bientôt, ses doigts vinrent caresser les touches blanches...et doucement, il se mit à jouer, sous le regard admiratif de Kaoru, qui passa tendrement sa main autour de sa taille.   
Un immense sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, le guitariste embrasse le musicien avant de saisir sa main pour le présenter au public. Le jeune homme salut tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait dans a salle. Kaoru saisit alors la rose qui ornait son veston et la lui glissa derrière l'oreille, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Le pianiste essuya ses larmes et embrassa amoureusement le guitariste. 

-Je...Je te demande pardon Kaoru...  
-Allez, c'est fini...  
- larmes   
-On rentre chez nous maintenant... Mon Shinya...

Les deux hommes se serrèrent amoureusement avant que le blond ne dépose ses lèvres sur celle de Kaoru.  
Ce baiser voulait tout dire... De fines larmes se mettent alors à couler de ses yeux, tandis que le guitariste passe ses mains des ses crins si doux...

_Promets moi de ne plus t'en aller...  
Je t'aime, je t'aime...  
Promets moi de ne plus me laisser...  
Watashi no aishiteru..._

**Un ancienne Ritournelle  
Loin du froid de décembre **

_**Owari**_


End file.
